Birthday Kisses
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: It’s Yzak’s birthday…but he’s still 21 and single…no wonder he’s grumpy. But maybe all this will change… YzakxShiho


**AN: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YZAK JOULE!!!! I feel bad for not posting this yesterday on his actual birthday…but oh well. Still hard at work on my other pieces, plus a new series of Y/S one-shots for this LJ community. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Summary: It's Yzak's birthday…but he's still 21 and single…no wonder he's grumpy. But maybe all this will change… (Y/S)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny…but it'd make an awesome b-day gift. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Birthday Kisses**

'_Alone at last!'_ Yzak Joule thought silently to himself. Today was suppose to be a special day, yet somehow Yzak had ended up hiding in the tiny closet in his office. Normally, he'd take the dangers head on and yell at the moron who'd started things, but today was different. He really wasn't in any position to do something like that…today he was suppose to just grin and act happy about the planned chaos that was consuming the day. Yup today, was…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN!" Dearka Elsman yelled, as he yanked the door open, "I knew I'd find you here."

'_And this is why I hate birthdays!' _Yzak mentally screamed at the sight of his best friend. "What do you want now Elsman?" he grumbled.

"Dude I don't see why you're so grumpy. It's your BIRTHDAY! You should be happy," Dearka tried.

Yzak just glared, "That's the whole reason I'm _grumpy_. I hate my birthday."

"Aww…you're just upset 'cause you're getting older by the second. You and all your white hair," Dearka replied laughing.

"Shut up! It's silver!" Yzak screamed.

Dearka just shook his head, "Whatever. Anyways, I came to give you your present…birthday beats! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…hold still Yzak…11…12…13…14…15…" Dearka continued while hitting Yzak over and over on his shoulder, "16…17…18…19…20…and _21_! DAMN you're 21 dude, and you're still single!"

"Shut up Elsman! You're no better," Yzak hissed.

"Actually I am better. Me and Milly are officially together…_again_," Dearka stated smugly. "But seriously Yzak, you've got to go find yourself a girl and get laid. You need it, maybe she'll even make you're future birthdays more enjoyable, if you catch my drift."

"Dearka OUT!"

"You know you agree with me. Oh and, the others are looking for you, so you better go meet them before they swarm your office. And Happy B-Day again!" Dearka responded happily before walking back outside.

"Damn it!" Yzak cursed once he was alone again. It was going to be another painfully slow birthday for him; wisecracks about how old he was getting, loud, over cheerful greetings, birthday beats, birthday pinches, and worst of all birthday kisses from all the wrong people. The only thing he was looking forward to was going home at the end of the day, to the sereneness of his house, where he'd be able to finally forget about the day…that and maybe the bar party his friends were throwing. A couple of good drinks, a bit of cake, and some presents should hopefully help lighten up his mood.

"YZAKKIE-KUN!" came the loud cheery cry of his secretary, Viviane.

Again Yzak curse within his mind before screaming back, "What the hell do you want woman?!"

"Yzakkie-kun, you have visitors," she replied, while bouncing into his office to push him outside.

'_I really need to get myself a new secretary,'_ Yzak thought, noticing his so-called friends. "What do you want?" he growled, bracing himself for the worst.

"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. The white hair really suits you," Kira said with a big grin on his face.

Taking a big breath Yzak tied to calm down, "It's _not _white! It's _SIL-_"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YZAK!" Lacus interrupted, as she gave him a huge glomp from behind.

"Lacus get off of meee!" Yzak yelled, trying to shake her off him.

"Yeah Lacus get off of him," Cagalli said smiling.

For the first time that day, Yzak was surprised…Attha was actually helping him.

"That way I can give him a pinch to grow an inch…you better grow this year Joule, or you'll never catch up to Athrun," Cagalli continued while giving Yzak a painful pinch.

Yzak just glared. Slowly he turned towards Athrun, "What do you have installed for this year Zala?"

"Actually I wanted to give you a present this year Joule," he said handing Yzak a colourfully wrapped box, "open it. It think it suits you perfectly."

"Thanks Zala," Yzak replied honestly shocked. He'd expected Athrun to do something stupid, like pretending that he was too old to work for ZAFT and was being forced into retirement…like last year. _'Maybe I was wrong,'_ Yzak continued to think, as he unwrapped the gift. _'Zala usually gives good gifts. He got Cagalli an expensive engagement ring, Kira and Lacus got a house, Dearka got a car, and Miriallia got that trip to visit Dearka here on Aprilius One. This is gonna be such a great gift!'_ Yzak finished as he opened the box to reveal…a plain piece of paper. "What the hell is this Zala?" He yelled waving the paper in the air.

Athrun just shook his head, "Did you even read it Joule?"

Frowning Yzak turned back to the piece of paper, "This coupon entitles the owner to one free bottle of…WRINKLE CREAM! Zala that's twisted. I don't need fucking wrinkle cream!"

As Yzak fumed everyone else laughed. "But I thought you needed it. You know since you're soo old, and are always frowning," Athrun smirked triumphantly.

"Damn you Zala," Yzak glared.

"Not my fault you fall for my tricks every year. You need to seriously lighten up Joule," Athrun continued before returning to his laughter.

Miriallia Haww just eyed Yzak, "Don't expect anything from me…you did forget _my_ birthday last year."

"What?!"

"Yup this'll teach you to never forget my birthday!" Milly continued.

Yzak looked down. "But I…I…I had work. Did you really expect me to remember," Yzak whined.

Milly glare slowly changed to a bright smile, "Joking! I got you a present Yzak. You'll get it at the bar…but don't expect it to be big. It's nothing to get excited over."

"This day keeps getting better and better," Yzak mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YZAKKIE-KUN!" Viviane yelled, bouncing over to Yzak.

"Shit!" Yzak cursed as she drew nearer. "Not this again. Look Viviane, I have to go wor–" He was cut off as Viviane leaned into to kiss his cheek. _'Damn birthday kiss! Damn birthday jokes! Damn birthday pinch! Damn birthday beats! Damn BIRTHDAYS!'_Yzak fumed mentally as he watched the others turn to leave.

"Joule, don't forget. We're meeting at the bar at 9 sharp. If your late, you miss your own party!" Athrun called over his shoulder.

Frowning Yzak went back to the safety of his office. It was just one day, just one day every damn year until he died.Just a few more hours and he'd be able to escape the loud happy birthdays being shouts by his subordinates outside his office…just a bit longer.

The day progressed slowly enough, but eventually Yzak found himself finishing the last of his work just as the clock red 8:45pm. The work day was done, and all he had left to do was go to his room on the Voltaire to grab a quick change of clothes, and head over to the bar. Yes, Yzak Joule had survived another birthday. With a smile on his face he rushed to his room, and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a black jacket. Finally, he'd get his reward…alcohol and lots of it.

Grabbing his car keys from his table, Yzak smirked and walked out his room, only pausing shortly when he noticed the brunette haired subordinate waiting outside his room. Yzak couldn't help but smirk even more at the sight of Shiho Hahnenfuss. There she stood wearing a short, black, halter dress. Never in his life did Yzak actually believe Shiho would publicly go out in a dress, more specifically a short cocktail dress. The dress cut at Shiho mid thigh, offering Yzak a generous view of her long pale legs. It hugged her body in all the right places, in all the right ways, making her look like a goddess in Yzak's mind. They'd been friends for a long time, but with recent events things were taking a turn, and well this only seemed to be pushing Yzak further across the line separating friendship and something much more.

'_I always thought she had a nice body, but not this nice.'_ Yzak thought to himself, _'Why does she keep herself so covered up? She could be a fucking model with a body like that. And what's with all the pants? Her legs are freaking gorgeous. Wait…I'm starting to sound like Elsman…Shiho's just a friend, a very hott friend. Who the hell am I trying to kid? She's so fucking hott…wait she's so fucking sexy, that I want her even more than before. Maybe she'll go out with me for my…shit! It's still my birthday! Damn this is probably another sick prank; And I was actually looking forward to possibly asking her out…'_ Yzak's mind reeled at the thought of Shiho standing there to just ruin his day even more. Shaking his head at his earlier thoughts, he grimaced and turned to face the red coat pilot. "Okay do your worst Hahnenfuss. Everyone else already messed up my day. It's not like you can make it much worst," he hissed, obviously pissed off at the day's events.

On the outside, Shiho stuck to her normal collected self, but on the inside, her mind was spinning. _'Da,m he doesn't like the dress. Or maybe he thinks I'm all a joke! Crap he probably thinks I'm trying to play a prank on him. He'll never go out with me now! Why did I think this would work? I'm so stupid! Well, I'll just have to go and prove that I'm not an idiot. I'll just do what I planned, and go with him to the bar, simple as that…just one deep breath and…GO!'_

Shiho turned to Yzak and smiled, "Well, I guess you caught me Joule."

Yzak sighed, "Alright what were you planning on doing?"

Shiho just moved closer to Yzak. "This," she answer simply, before slowly placing her lips on his.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and seemed to sum up perfection, but as everyone knows, perfection does come to an end. Shiho pulled away slowly with a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Yzak," she said with a smile on her face.

"You know you talk a lot," Yzak mumbled grinning, before pulling her into another kiss.

Unlike the first kiss, this one was filled with more passion, as one of Yzak's hands found itself on the small of Shiho's back, while the other rested on her waist; likewise, Shiho's hands had wandered around Yzak's neck and were playfully treading his hair through her fingers. Yzak's tongue eventually managed to lick the Shiho lips, begging her for entrance. Almost painfully too slow for Yzak, Shiho's lips parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. _'She tastes like vanilla; All natural, not like the artificial stuff they use for icing on cakes, but like the actual natural extract my mother used when she baked. Her mouth is like my own little personal cake…all mine, and no sharing involved.'_ Yzak thought happily, as he heard Shiho let out a soft moan. That sound, it could have driven him to insanity, if he weren't standing in the middle of a hallway aboard his own ship.

Just as he was about to pull away, Yzak heard another small moan escape Shiho lips…now there was no way he was going to pull away. _'Maybe Dearka was right, maybe I should get laid,'_ Yzak thought, as his mind deviously became clear. Slowly he guided Shiho to the door of his room, only breaking his kiss for a moment to get a quick gasp of air. He pried his hand from off her waist and punched in the code to his room. The door slide open, and just as Yzak was about to pull the lovely Shiho inside, a voiced called from down the hall, forcing the two to pull apart, as the figure rounded the corner.

"Hey Yzak! Shiho! You guys coming or what? Zala said that if you were late, you'd miss your party. It's already 8:54. You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Dearka yelled oblivious to the reddening couple.

"Yeah we're coming," Shiho called back before turning to Yzak. "They're waiting, we'd better get going."

Yzak sighed, he'd been soo close. "You're right. Let's go."

Shiho smiled genuinely once more, "Happy birthday Yzak, Happy birthday."

Smiling to himself, as the two walked silently down the hallway, Yzak could help but think, _'Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all, especially with __two__ birthday kisses from Hahnenfuss. But Dearka's right, getting laid would have made the day even more enjoyable…oh well, happy birthday to me! YES!!!'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: There you go a HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ficcie for the one, the only, Yzak Joule. Hope he like the presents…especially Shiho...snicker/snicker….**

**Anyways, like always reviews are welcomed, oh and if you know any of the other character's b-days pls post them in a review or PM me, I'm still missing a couple.**


End file.
